


The More Things Change (The More They Stay The Same)

by Huntress79



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comparing the Future, F/M, POV Daniel Sousa, Past Daniel Sousa/Violet - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Now that the initial shock of having survived an actual time-travel has weaned off a bit, Daniel takes stock of the changes he sees in these new times. And while some aspects leave his brain in a headache-inducing whirl, some others leave a smile on his face and a flutter in his chest.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Violet (mentioned), Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa (past; mentioned), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Time Oops Exchange 2020





	The More Things Change (The More They Stay The Same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> written for Time Oops Exchange 2020 and sholio. Set at some point after 7x03, with hints at Daniel/Peggy, Daniel/Violet, and Daniel/Daisy. Light spoilers for Daniel’s storyline in Season 7. Title comes from a Bon Jovi song. Enjoy!

*********************

If you really think about it, it’s downright crazy.

What I’m talking about?

Time-traveling.

Yeah, back in my time, I also would shake my head at anyone just mentioning it. Maybe even laugh that person into the face. Cause up until that day when that false Peggy showed up at the base, I never thought it was possible to do it - certainly not in the 1950s, and most likely not even in a distant future.

But here I am, walking through the streets of a New York that has changed so much. And that’s not even starting to describe it.

Like the cars, for example. Sure, you might happen to see one or two of the types we used to drive back in the years after the war, but most of the cars on the streets look so different. And there are so many of them! It makes breathing harder while walking around, and both Daisy and Jemma have explained to me that it is because of the emissions of all these cars.

And God Almighty, the fashion! If you even can call anything people wear these days that. Sure, we also had jeans trousers back then, but in my line of work they were simply not suitable. Not that any guy would have worn them at all. And now? Both men and women wear them, at any hour of the day, and even in offices. But while I can, somehow, wrap my mind around the bell-bottom shape, I can’t do the same with the patchwork ones. I know, I know, there’s probably a better term for it, but that’s what they look like. I hope and pray that I never, ever have to wear them in my “new” life, since I seem to be stuck with Coulson and his team.

You would think that it ires me somewhat, not being able to get back to “my” original time. But truth be told, as much as I love Peggy, and Jack, and all the others at the SSR, I’m somewhat glad that Coulson and the others dragged me along on their time-travels. Especially since they saved me from ending up in the swimming pool of the Roosevelt Hotel in L.A.

I loved Peggy, part of me still does and probably will until I really draw my last breath on Earth, but for some reason, we didn’t work out as a couple. Sure, we had a really wonderful time together, and you will never catch me talking about Peggy in a bad way, but the end of our relationship left a little dent on both my heart and my pride. And somehow, I built a wall around the first, trying to save me from any future hurt.

In hindsight, I should have known better, really.

Should have known that, at some point, another woman would break through this wall.

I just didn’t think that it would be one from the future. One that, under different circumstances, would have been born decades after my premature demise.

And yet, here we are.

Daisy is, for the lack of a better word, a hurricane of the best sort.

She is, like all women in Coulson’s team, very tough, and from what I have already seen, a very skilled fighter. Sure, Peggy also knew how to protect herself, my former fiancée Violet as well, but Daisy and the others - May, Elena, and Jemma - take it all to a new level.

Besides, they all are so whip-smart in their own way. While Jemma is the scientific one and probably could navigate any kind of lab blind, both Elena and Melinda know at least several fighting styles that I didn’t know existed at all. And on top of that, they both combine these styles with an aura of grace that is almost out of this world.

And then there’s Daisy. She’s, like Elena, somewhat different to, let’s say, Jemma or Melinda, but while they all tried to explain it to me, I still haven’t wrapped my mind around it. Something in her genetic setup has changed (or has been changed?) that gives her some kind of power, but truth be told, it’s pretty awesome to witness it firsthand.

Coulson, somehow, knows a lot about my life and career, and while he appears as the “Dad” of the team, watching the “kids” doing their jobs, he also became a good friend to me in no time. He was the first to realize that something was going on between me and Daisy, even when neither her nor me were acknowledging it, and after a mission, he told me over a beer that I apparently had a thing for powerful women.

Hate to admit it, but he’s right. And now that I get to witness the social developments of our society firsthand, I not only see what women like Peggy did for later generations, but also that while so many things have changed in the future, some things remain the same.

And women who are able to stand their ground are luckily one of these things.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
